leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS508
|title_ja=VSヒヒダルマ |title_ro=VS Hihidaruma |image=PS508.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=49 |number=508 |location= |prev_round=A Misunderstanding |next_round=Will the Truth Come Out? }} The Lesson Ends Here (Japanese: VSヒヒダルマ VS or 頂上 Summit) is the 508th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In a mountainous area near Chargestone Cave, Marshal is following his master, Alder, asking him to return to the because the tournament is starting in a week's time. Alder claims that the Elite Four were appointed for that purpose, and wants to step down as Champion in order to live a normal life again. Marshal follows Alder towards the bottom of a cliff, where is waiting for them. N tells them about the legend of Unova. During N's speech, Alder spots a black dragon hovering above N, and recognizes it as . N finally states that he had been waiting for Alder, the advocate of "that drivel called the Pokémon League". That statement provokes Marshal, but Alder tells him to stay calm, and even goes as far as believing N's words. Once Alder and N agree to the terms of their battle, Marshal declares that he will judge. During the battle, Alder's and team up to knock out N's . Alder uses the opportunity to ask N if Team Plasma was responsible for the kidnapping of the Gym Leaders, and whether he has anything to do with them. N not only confirms the Gym Leaders' kidnapping, but also states that he is King of Team Plasma, and that Zekrom has recognized him, which makes him a hero. N continues the battle with . Meanwhile, and Iris are climbing up the same mountainous area. Black, already depressed by several previous incidents, gets further annoyed by Iris's provocative words and threatens to her off the area, but realizes that he doesn't have Brav. Coincidentally, Black sees Brav in the distance flying towards him, and bursts into joy once he is reunited with his childhood companion. He also deduces that must be around somewhere, and turns around to see a smiling White accompanied by a . White thanks Black for lending Brav to her, and states that she is returning Brav to him because she has a full team. To prove it, she sends out the three Pokémon that she recruited during the Battle Subway training, the that Black already knows about, and the that she caught at . White surprises Black even further by showing him the Pokédex that used to belong to . Just as Iris makes a snide comment about their reunion, she hears the sound of a fight, and rushes towards the source of the sound, with Black and White following her. Black, White and Iris reach the edge of a cliff and are shocked to see Alder sprawled on the ground next to his fallen Bouffalant, Escavalier, and . Major events * Alder reveals that he intends on giving up his Champion title. * Alder meets and challenges him to a battle. * N is revealed have tamed . * reunites with and returns Brav. * White's is revealed to have evolved into a * Black, White, and Iris discover Alder and N's battle. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * * Characters Humans * * * * Burgh (flashback) * Iris * Marshal * Alder * Heroes of Truth and Ideals (fantasy) Pokémon * (Brav; 's; flashback) * (Brav; 's) * (Musha; 's; flashback) * ( ; 's) * (Darlene; 's) * (Dorothy; 's) * (Nancy; 's) * (Solly; 's) * (Barbara; 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (N's) * (Iris's) * (Alder's) * (Alder's) * (Alder's) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Darmanitan - |ko= |pt_br=VS Darmanitan - |es_eu= |vi = VS Hihidaruma - Đỉnh cao }} de:Kapitel 508 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS508